1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera that is capable of displaying an object image on a monitor, especially, it relates to a display process for selecting photograph conditions such as a white balance, image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital camera, a display such as an LCD is provided on the back surface of the camera, and photograph conditions such as a white balance, strobe photograph mode, shooting mode, and so on, can be displayed using icons with an object image. A user can select and set photograph conditions by operating a button, for example, a cross-shaped button or four-way controller. For each photograph condition, the user selects one setting item from a plurality of setting items. For example, a series of white balance modes is prepared in advance, and one white balance mode is selected. When displaying a screen for selecting and setting an item from a series of items, the user selects one setting item while operating a button that shifts a selected item along only one-way (for example, only the left or right direction).